


Krack the Fic aka Real People in ML Universe

by Totally_lucky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack fics, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky
Summary: Sometimes Adrien and Marinette are so painfully oblivious that my friends and I just want to take everything in our own hands...





	1. Eden to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of a few small one shots I did either for my friends or my giveaway winners and finally decided to post in one place. Remember while reading that they are crack fiction and made purely for fun so, please, don't judge too harshly. Also, English is my third language so there might be some grammar mistakes. I'm trying my best but I am merely a mortal human. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say - Eden brought this upon herself herself...

She was dying and everything was terrible. No, not simply terrible; it was horrifically embarrassing and life altering, not in any good sense of this word, and Marinette had only herself to blame for that. It was her 25th birthday and, keeping with the tradition her class created during their last year in school, five years after graduation she invited everyone who has ever set foot inside their classroom. Everyone, including Chloe, Sabrina and even him, Adrien Agreste, the object of her obsession, the boy she secretly was obsessing over for the last nine years of her life, the boy who she was helplessly fawning over from a distance, never confessing, never letting him even suspect a thing. Why? Simply because… Well, she didn’t know why... Not that it even mattered anymore because as of an hour ago her life was officially over.

 

The whole ordeal started pretty much normally. Seeing that she now was a top designer of the “Agreste” fashion house and had a pretty lofty paycheck, Marinette could afford not just a cool party but a pretty lavish one and the “Invite Everyone to a Birthday Bash in Five Years” agreement all her classmates signed back then stated “the best party you would be able to afford”. So, not thinking twice about it, Marinette rented a nice resort on a beach somewhere south for a weekend and sent out invitations. Everyone had come. Yes, even Chloe and Sabrina and even Adrien Agreste whom she often saw at work, taking into consideration that he was her boss’ son, but almost never talked to, being way too shy about her embarrassing for any decent, self-respecting 25 year old successful woman love-sick crush.

 

But then alcohol was served and she might have been a little bit nervous about being so close to Adrien, who seemed to enjoy torturing her with his close proximity all evening. She might have been drinking a little bit too much to calm her nerves and she also might have been listening a little bit too closely to Rose and Juleka discussing how 90% of their friends were either in relationships or married already. Mylene even had a one-year-old baby boy by now! How the conversation shifted to her, Marinette didn’t even remember but somehow she was now listening that she should be strong and brave and take what she wanted fearlessly, just as she took and excelled in her own career. Boldly and with bright spirit.

 

“I’m too old and drunk for that,” – she murmured to the girls and walked away deciding that now was a good time as any to retire for the night. How she ended up in an elevator asking Adrien Agreste if he thinks she deserves to be happy and if he’d approve of her taking what she wants despite possible objections from the other side.

 

“Of course, you deserve the best, Marinette,” – he smiled at her.

 

“Of course, you should act on your feelings and take what you want,” – he said softly.

 

“But what if he doesn’t want me?” – she whispered shyly.

 

“Did it ever stop you, my Lady?” – he whispered back almost silently.

 

Forget his little slip (about him knowing exactly who his Lady was for years, finding out by an accident but keeping it a secret out of respect for her desire of privacy and keeping his distance most of the time to not let her discover he knows for she would certainty murder him on a spot), Marinette didn’t hear it because she was already “taking” what she wanted and it was a passionate, almost French kiss on the lips of none other than Adrien Agreste who at first shockingly stared back at her but in a minute was already kissing her just as fervidly if not more.

 

A few minutes later the elevator door binged and the sharp sound sobered Marinette up rapidly. Horrified of her own actions she pushed Adrien back and fled to her room wondering just how badly she screwed up. He’d think her an alcoholic, a woman of low morals, someone careless and… whatever else one can think about a desperate person who jumps on her boss’ son when drunk.

 

A few minutes later Marinette heard a few knocks on a door and Adrien’s voice calling her name but she ignored it. She was embarrassed enough for one day. All she wanted was to hide and possibly die. Or both. It didn’t matter. Not anymore.

 

“You are a grown up woman! How could you do that to him?” - she murmured under her nose.

 

Fifteen minutes later Marinette continued to bury herself under a mountain of blankets wishing a death sentence or at least a disappearing act upon herself when suddenly something hard hit her on a head. The girl jumped up and was about to scream at Tikki for assaulting her in such a sorry state when her sight fell on a petite, beautiful woman in a gorgeous light coral dress that seemed to shine with glitter in an almost dark room. She was stunning, with her dark wavy hair cascading down just below her shoulders and those big brown eyes sparkling on her pretty face. But the most amazing thing about this unexpected visitor was that the woman was floating in the air, her arms crossed on her chest and a baseball bat lying close by. She slyly smiled and winked at Marinette the moment their eyes met.

 

“Wakey-wakey, Marinette,” - the woman grinned.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” - the stunned girl whispered back.

 

“I am your Fairy Eden Mother, didn't you recognize me?”

 

“You mean Fairy God Mother?” - asked her confused Marinette.

 

“No,” - stated the woman. “I said everything correctly and I am here to grant you a wish.”

 

“Really?” - Marinette's face lit up as options started to flood her head.

 

“Yes,” - confirmed Fairy Eden Mother and took the bat in her arm.

 

“Now, sweetie,” – her voice suddenly changed to a more stern one even thought her face remained to be that of husky dog pun face. “Before we go any further and if you don't want to receive another blow from me, get up and open that door, let Adrien in, make up and make out with him until he proposes.”

 

“How is that granting me a wish?” - demanded Marinette.

 

“Well,” - smirked Fairy Eden Mother. “Do you wish to avoid another hit?”

 

Rendered speechless Marinette only nodded her head.

 

“Then I will grant you this wish after you do what I say,” – grinned Fairy Eden Mother. “And now, stand freaking up and let that poor cat boy in, for he is already bribing Plagg to transform him and sneak in through the window! Move!!!! Get that ass up and move!”

 

As the woman started to raise her baseball bat Marinette jolted from the bed and ran to the door. She quickly unlocked it with shaking hands and let Adrien in who promptly took her back into his arms and pulled her close. Glancing back into the room after a few kisses Marinette found it empty except a neatly tucked underneath the bed baseball bat and a note “You are welcome. Love, Eden.”

 

 


	2. Dreams do come true. All you need is Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giveaway story for one of my followers Cat.

Her name was Cat and today would be the day when everything would change forever. For better, of course, or that cat would die a slow Tikki-less and Camembert-less death.

 

When Cat was a small girl, well more like a young teenage female, she always dreamt of becoming a famous or at least a successful animator. That wasn’t something unrealistic or unachievable but everyone around kept repeating that that wasn’t the brightest of her ideas. Animator business was a very competitive one and unless you are as talented as @elentori-art (@Tumblr), you simply didn’t stand a chance in being hired. They also scared her that it would take years of studying, practicing and building up her connections, not to mention all the expensive equipment and software Cat would need to buy. Everyone tried to frighten her any way they could and if, at first, the girl defended her grounds and swore off everyone who was bugging her, as years flew by she slowly yielded to the public’s opinion. Deep down in her heart she never stopped to believe that she was just as good as @elentori-art and could easily succeed if only she would try but the constant pressure seriously damaged her confidence in her dream and gradually Cat gave up.

 

A few years later she graduated as a police officer from the university of her parent's choice. How had she agreed to that career path was still beyond her comprehension. With her petite, slim figure and those big, beautiful hazel eyes she looked just as fierce and fear-inducing as her beloved black cat Velvet who was the gentlest and the sweetest thing ever. Successfully failing to get hired at every police department Cat went to, due to the above-mentioned reasons Cat ended up here - at Gabriel Agreste's offices - working as a security guard, invisible and ignored by most. After all, what was a security guard in the fashion world? No one important... or at least not until she discovered a few rather provocative and interesting details about the one and only son of her employer Adrien and one of his top designers Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

The young woman could never forget the day it all started. The day had come to an end and the building had been mostly vacated by its employees. An hour later Cat was on her daily routine, walking around the halls, checking if everyone had left when she heard two voices from the office of Mme. Dupain-Cheng.

 

"I'm just so confused, Tikki," Marinette almost whined to someone Cat was dead sure hadn't worked here. As a security guard, she had an access to all the employee's names and her sharp eye had never encountered "Tikki" there. What kind of a name "Tikki" was anyway? Who would name their daughter or son that? Cat stopped in her tracks and listened carefully.

 

"But you will need to choose sooner or later, Marinette," responded "Tikki". "Chat Noir or Adrien. You can do it. You are Ladybug, Marinette.”

 

Cat gulped as her eyes went instantly wide. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug?!

 

"I know, Tikki," newly unmasked heroine sighed. "But I like them both. Chat Noir is just as good as Adrien. They are both gorgeous with those blond hair and green eyes of theirs. Both kind and sweet, dependable and just amazing. It’s impossible to choose between them.”

 

"You can't pursue both of them, you know," the other voice interrupted. "And you are not getting any younger, Marinette. I think at 25 you should've gotten a man in your life already so make your choice and go get him, honey," the voice paused and teased a few seconds later. "So who would it be Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste?"

 

Marinette groaned while Cat swallowed still hidden in the darkness of the hallway as the pieces of a puzzle slowly started to take their places. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was apparently Paris’ own superhero Ladybug AND she apparently had a crush on both her partner Chat Noir and her boss' son Adrien Agreste. Interesting. Quite unexpected and amusing. Possibly useful. A wide smirk split Cat's face as she silently walked the opposite way. This new development could prove to be quite beneficial but only if no one knows she discovered it.

 

The unmasking of Chat Noir came even sooner and easier than anyone could imagine. About a week later on one fateful, rainy, late morning Cat suddenly felt an unusual need for an extra dose of something warm and liquid so she headed straight to the corporate kitchen. Generally, it was completely desolated at this hour so Cat was quite surprised when she heard a strange voice singing something about cheese from behind the door. Surprised, Cat carefully opened the door. To her astonishment, the room was empty. There was no one. No one human at least because what she saw was not human in any way. A small black cat-like creature was rambling through an open fridge in search of something, murmuring a simple tune under his nose. Cat froze in her place and feverishly blinked a few times just to make sure that it wasn't a hallucination. The creature meanwhile pulled out one of the containers and grinning from ear to ear turned around. It froze just as it saw Cat.

 

"You don't see me," it shrieked. "I am not here!"

 

“What are you?” Cat came back from her stupor.

 

“No one," the thing replied and casually proceeded to look inside the container it found. “Agh," it groaned. "Mac and Cheese! And here I was absolutely sure that I smelled Camembert in there!”

 

“Camembert is in the blue box and it’s mine," Cat blurred out. The black creature looked at her and a wide smile split its face.

 

"I see we share the same delicate love for the fine cheeses," it purred. "Mind sharing? My idiot owner spent so much time moping around about his hopeless crushes yesterday night that he overslept. As expected, in the morning mad rush he forgot to bring me my snack and now I was forced to sneak out in a desperate attempt of finding food and surviving.”

 

The floating thingy dramatically fell to the ground and moaned.

 

"I am dying, human," it whispered too loud for a dying thingy. "Save me."

 

"I dooooon't knoooooow," teased Cat. This previously thought of as an extremely boring job was proving to be more interesting than she could even imagine. "Camembert is quite an expensive delicatessen and I haven't eaten it for a week already…"

 

The black cat almost howled in pretentious pain.

 

"Howeeever," the girl stretched out every word. "I might be willing to share some with you if you tell me all about yourself. Deal?"

 

"I already told you," it pouted. "I am no one and not really here."

 

“That makes everything easier," responded Cat and walking past the thing grabbed her blue container out of the fridge. She sat at the table and proceeded to take out one of the pieces. "Since no one is here then I am not required to share my Camembert with anyone.”

 

Cat brought the smelly goodness closer to her nose and inhaled.

 

“Mmmm," she purred as the creature opened one eye and glanced over. "So good and fresh," it swallowed hard. “Can you imagine I was able to buy it just this morning on my way here and now I am going to enjoy every last bit of it… by myself… no sharing…since no one is here…”

 

"Oh, fine!" it grumbled and flew up to the table. “Half of the container for 3 questions.”

 

“5,” Cat bargained.

 

“4”

 

“Deal!”

 

Cat carefully took a few pieces out for herself and pushed the rest to the black cat sitting in front of her. He greedily snatched the first piece and swallowed it down whole.

 

"So what are you?" started Cat.

 

“The name is Plagg," it murmured. "Plagg, the demigod of destruction. Nice to meet you.”

 

Cat’s eyes grew wide. _The demigod of destruction?_

 

"What are you doing here?" she asked her next question.

 

“Searching for cheese, of course," Plagg grinned as he swallowed his second piece.

 

"That's not what I meant!" protested Cat. "I meant what are you doing here in Paris? On Earth? Like what is your goal? The purpose of your living if you will?"

 

"Then you should word you questions correctly," Plagg scoffed. "That was still a question so you have only 2 left."

 

"Fine," Cat pouted. "Tell me what is the purpose of your appearance in Paris?"

 

"I help my chosen one to fight evil," he responded casually.

 

Cat narrowed her eyes. This Plagg was one smart cookie providing her with responses as general as could be. She had only one question left. She needed to think of a really good one.

 

“Who is your chosen and what does he do?”

 

"That's two questions in one," Plagg stated bluntly. "You have to choose one of them."

 

"Fine, who is your chosen one?" Cat asked, suspecting that "he fights evil” would be the demigod’s response to the second part of her previous question.

 

"Chat Noir," Plagg smirked and shoveled the last piece of his share into that gluttonous mouth of his. "Now I believe we are even, lady."

 

Cat blinked a few times. Had this thing had something to do with Chat Noir? Her mind wandered back to the night she discovered who Ladybug was and the mysterious "Tikki". Cat was quite smart and very motivated when the time called for extraordinary actions so she spent a few following the discovery days checking the names of all Gabriel's employees and, just like she suspected, Tikki wasn't there. Of course, one could think that it was an outsider but Cat was smarter than that. First of all, outsiders were not allowed in the building without a permit. Second, she observed Mme. Dupain-Cheng leaving her office an hour later alone. Tikki, whoever she was, had disappeared or… Cat glanced one more time at Plagg… If he was helping Chat Noir… could Tikki, who was definitely involved with Ladybug, be something similar in size and nature?

 

"Do you know who Tikki is?" she blurred absentmindedly. Plagg stiffened and stared back.

 

“You’ve met Tikki?”

 

"Well, I know where to find her," was the best that Cat thought of at the moment. Plagg’s eyes grew wider as he flew over to her eye level and demanded.

 

"Spill!"

 

He looked nervous and, did she see it right, was trembling with anticipation. Cat smirked - this just got a lot more interesting.

 

“What will it be to me if I do?”

 

"Anything you want," breathed out Plagg. "Just, please, tell me where I can find Tikki."

"Why do you want to find her so much?" Cat raised her brow. Did she imagine that or did Plagg seem almost desperate?

"She is my other half," he whispered quietly, his ears drooping down just as his eyes drifted to look at the floor as well. "And since the three last pairs of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs had never gotten together I haven’t seen her for over two hundred years. Plus my present chosen one is in love with this current Ladybug so if there is even the slightest chance for me to get them together and for us with Tikki to be reunited, I'll do anything."

 

"Well, you are in luck,"

Cat suddenly felt a pang of compassion for this little creature. Must be hard to be separated from his loved one for such a long time.

 

“As far as I know, our current Ladybug loves your Chat Noir as well.”

 

Plagg’s face light up at first but stiffened when Cat continued.

 

“However, there is someone else she likes as well, so it might be not that easy to get them together.”

 

“Who?" Plagg hissed.

 

"That," Cat smirked. "I can't tell you."

 

Plagg narrowed his eyes and growled. Cat laughed.

 

"Unless," she continued. "You tell me who your chosen one is."

 

Plagg bit on his lower lip. He really wanted to be with Tikki at last. They were never separated for that long and it was starting to influence him. He was getting more easily irritated and incredibly arrogant. There were days when he would get angry for no good reason at all and throw baseless tantrums. Tikki wasn't with him to balance his flaws for just too long. He desperately needed her but giving away Adrien’s identity was not an option as well. Plagg bit his lip even harder just as the door suddenly opened and someone rushed into the room. Both the kwami and Cat turned their attention to the blond model/CEO of “Gabriel” standing in the doorway. Adrien’s eyes fell on Plagg and he sighed with relief. But as soon as he noticed Cat he froze. A few minutes later the young man nervously smiled and walked closer.

 

"Oh, um," he stuttered. "I see you found my cat," he nervously chuckled and grabbed Plagg. “He can be such a handful, this kitten, um, very rare bread, I must say… incredibly annoying and insufferable… Yeah, have to have him close all the time so I can monitor his behavior. Thanks again… um…” he looked at her badge. “Mademoiselle security guard. Well, I'd better get going… See you later."

 

Adrien rushed out of the room leaving an amazed Cat behind. Her mind stopped working overloaded. Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir and was in love, as all of Paris knew, with Ladybug who in return was Marinette Dupain-Cheng who was in love with Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste whom she apparently didn't realize to be the one and the same person. Fascinating. Cat smirked. This was fate, she though and went back to her cheese.

 

She wouldn't rush or act on an impulse. She did it once with her diploma choice and the girl wasn’t going to repeat that mistake again. Now she needed to find a way to use this new, unexpected info for her own benefit. More specifically – to obtain some cash for the equipment she needed to become an animator. She could afford part-time classes but the equipment was just too expensive for her to buy. But this will chance everything. Cat just needed to wait and see how the situation was going to develop.

 

Nothing happened the next couple of days. Cat came to work and left without ever seeing either Plagg or hearing Tikki again. She brought Camembert every day in hopes of luring Plagg back into the kitchen again but he never came back. Her brainstorming on what to do resulted in nothing and it seemed her dream was nowhere closer to realization. She had a few ideas and one of them was quiet promising but she needed Plagg for that and he has vanished until...

 

“Yo, lady," she heard the voice she desperately wanted to hear again. “I’ll give you five day’s supply of Camembert for the information on Tikki’s whereabouts.”

 

“No deal,” she smirked back.

 

“A week’s supply?” he tried to bargain.

 

“I don’t need Camembert,” Cat replied. “However, I’ll tell you everything you want if you answer a few questions and help me a little.”

 

Plagg seemed to consider the offer for a minute but retaliated quickly.

 

“What do you want?”

 

"You mentioned last time that your chosen one has crushes. Tell me who he likes."

 

“Any chance you don’t know who he is by now?”

 

“Adrien Agreste.”

 

“Fine. He likes Ladybug and that girl who works here. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mops around every day about it. Who do I choose? They both are perfect! I cant give up on either one…"

 

“That’s perfect,” Cat smirked and ignoring Plagg’s stare continued. “Now here is what I need you to do…”

_________________________________________________

 

Everyone in the offices knew that Adrien Agreste had a soft spot for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and vice versa. Everyone saw the lovesick stares and not so casual glances they gave each other. Everyone noticed just how much time they spent together only at work and who knows how much outside of it. There were rumors but they were better left alone so intricate and unbelievable they were. Everyone also couldn’t comprehend what was keeping them apart for so long. Someone said they waited for Gabriel to leave this world since he didn't approve of the bride but that seemed to be a little too far fetch. Marinette was his favorite designer. He simply adored the girl. Others debated that they didn't want to mix pleasure and business but that also was too unbelievable to be seriously considered. Whatever the reason was it was the daily talk of the office. Someone even started accepting bets on when the pair would finally get together. A nice girl named Fiona was responsible for that and Cat was at her desk first thing in the morning. She gathered all the cash she could find and placed her bet. Until the next day of work, she bet. Everyone though she was either crazy or knew something they didn't. Everyone also calculated that if she would win she would be set for years. Cat was ecstatic.

 

Right around the time when lunch rolled in both Marinette and Adrien started to frantically walking around the building with envelops in their hands and searching something in the strangest of places. Someone caught Adrien going through the stuff in the janitor's closet. Others caught Marinette walking into man's washroom when she thought no one was looking. Ten minutes later the blond CEO was searching the new lady's underwear line. Fifteen minutes later Marinette was searching the fridge. Twenty minutes later they both ascended to the roof. An hour later they came back holding hands with lovesick smiles on their faces. Two hours later someone caught them kissing. Three hours and multiple "caught in act" reports later Cat was set up for years.

 

“Job well done!" she gave a high five to Plagg at the end of the day. "Thanks to you I have the means to finally pursue the career of my choice.”

 

“And I finally have Tikki back,” Plagg’s face split in an infatuated grin of his own. "That was actually a clever plan to lure her away and stage a double kidnapping so those two oblivious idiots could finally figure out each other's identities in their search. You are a genius, security lady guard."

 

"That I am," Cat smiled, loading some Panic At The Disco and a few other of her favorite rock songs on her new iPhone. She put the earbuds in and pulled her hoodie over her head. "Well, I am off for the day, Plagg. See you around?"

 

“Sure, lady. Bring me some cheese next time.”

 

"I will," she chuckled. "Anything for my partner in crime."

 

Cat left the building the same way she always did after the work day. Her life was not the same ever again thanks to an overheard conversation, one cheese-hungry demigod of destruction and two no more oblivious dorks in love. The animation world, you better be prepared she smirked to herself. Cat was about to make her move and soon she'd be at the top cause she is just as talented as @elentori-art if not even better.


	3. Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giveaway story for amazing @dracoskullart of Tumblr.

His pendant. The young man blankly stared at the crushed item on the sidewalk. His precious whalebone pendant carved to resemble a Chinese dragon hung on a string of the gorgeous coral and green glass beads. An item he treasured more than the life itself, given to him by his ex-girlfriend. Something he kept close at all times.

Now it lay broken at his feet.

“I am so sorry, Cass,” Alya whispered above his shoulder. “I’ll replace it for you.”

Cass didn’t react neither could he take his eyes off the crushed relic. His glasses started to fog as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Hey, are you ok, Cass?” the girl asked again when he failed to respond. “It was an accident. You know that, right? I’ll replace it with a new one, an even better…”

“There is _nothing_ that can replace it,” he hissed and fell on his knees trying to gather the pieces. It was hopeless, Cass knew that. He should’ve been more careful. He should’ve never come to Paris, never searched for its heroes, never approached Alya in hopes of getting in touch with them. He should’ve never made that bet with Rai! It was all her fault, really! Her and hers alone.

*     *     *

Cass McClain was a relatively attractive young male. He was tall and fit, muscular you could even say. His spiked back, dirty blond hair and those jaw-dropping, hazel eyes pierced too many hearts to count. His frameless glasses only added to the charm. Too many girls dreamed of skimming their fingers over that toned chest and arms but none of them were fully able to catch Cass’ heart.

Despite all the attention, his one true passion remained to be game designing. A geek. Yes, Cass admitted it - he was a handsome, sexy geek and he wasn’t ashamed of it. His dream job was to be a game designer. He spent his free time making 3D animation and drawing both digitally and traditionally. And Cass was good at it. Really good.

On a side, he was also into superheroes. Cass was up to date on all superhero-related information available to a mere mortal civilian. They were cool and amazing. They had Miraculous and saved people on a daily basis. They were also very much real. One day Cass hoped to join their ranks but that crazy dream was his own to safeguard.

Rai. Now, Rai was his dear sister and she was also good. Too good, one could say, at getting what she wanted and this time she wanted a brand new computer. So what did she do? Instead of getting a job and buying it as any other normal person would do she went to him and started one of her mind games. Cass’ fascination with superheroes was always a subject of Rai’s ridicule and it didn’t matter that they existed and that the boy knew about the legend of Miraculous more than anyone in their town. Rai always laughed at that. But that was not the point now. The point was that a few days later the young man found himself stuck in a deal. He had to either produce a real Miraculous by the end of the month or admit a defeat and buy Rai a brand new laptop. _How_ that happened he didn’t even remember but was pretty sure that unspecified amount of alcohol was involved.

The easiest way out would, of course, be denying. If he didn’t remember the deal it clearly must not have happened. But Cass always kept his word, even when he didn’t remember saying it. The next best thing, the smart way out, would, of course, be buying Rai that damned laptop and be done with it. But Cass was also the kind of person not to back out on the truthfulness of his words. And here was the perfect opportunity to prove that Miraculous were real and shut Rai up once and for all. After all, everyone knew of the dynamic duo Ladybug and Chat Noir of Paris. There were also rumors that their Miraculous weren’t the only ones out there and that elusive Guardian held at least three other at the same city. All Cass had to do was to go to Paris, find the heroes, ask them nicely about the Guardian, visit the man or the woman and ask politely to borrow one of the Miraculous for about a month. That’s all. Easy. Simple. _Foolproof_.

About a week later Cass found himself scouting the streets of Paris for its most famous inhabitants but to no avail. He managed to catch a glimpse of them a few times but that was about it. All that walking, running and searching mounted up to nothing, so after one of the attacks, growing more and more tired of his failures, Cass realized that he needed to change his focus and to look at the task at hand from a different angle. That was exactly when he noticed her. Alya Césaire, the young woman who had built her fame and career on catching the heroic duo. The answer was clear and a few hours plus one dinner later they had a deal – Cass would create a set of awesome animation designed specifically for the LadyBlog in exchange for being there at the next interview the reporter could manage to arrange.

They shook hands on the deal and that’s when it happened. Mesmerized by the beauty of his pendant the young woman asked if she could look at it. A few seconds after Cass cautiously placed his most precious possession into Alya’s hands another customer accidentally pushed a waiter that happened to be conveniently walking by. No explanation needed for what happened next. The waiter crashed into Alya who dropped the pendant on the floor. Who stepped on it and smashed the treasure to pieces didn’t even registered in Cass’ mind. All he could see now was a piece of his life mercilessly squashed by someone’s cruel feet. Trampled on the ground. Destroyed... and there was absolutely _nothing_ that could fix it.

Shocked, Cass slowly gathered up the remnants of his pendant and left the restaurant without a single word. As if in a trance he walked the streets until he reached a lone bench on the banks of Seine. Miserable and broken down, he sat and looked at the broken pieces in his hands.

“I should’ve never left for Paris,” Cass whispered coldly, anger stirring up with every passing second, quickly turning into rage. “It’s all Rai’s fault! She ruined my life with her stupid psychological games!”

“My name is Hawkmoth and I can help you,” a voice stated suddenly. “I can give you a chance to beat Rai at her own game and avenge yourself.”

Cass turned around but saw no one.

“I can give you the power to manipulate people’s minds and do what you want them to do,” the voice continued. “All you have to do in return is to bring me Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Do we have a deal, Charmer?”

Cass froze. He thought just for a second that he recognized what was going on here… He’d heard about that somewhere… Butterflies… Akuma… Superpowers… But then it slipped his mind as fast as it appeared. The words Hawkmoth was saying become irresistibly sweet and alluring. Getting his revenge on Rai and proving to her once and for all that Miraculous were real sounded like a dream come true. Something that he strived to his whole life, something that would make his existence worthwhile… Neither reason nor logic existed anymore, just pure mad desire to avenge himself.

“It’s a deal, Hawkmoth,” Cass hissed and stood up, a dark purple cloud covering him from head to toe. “Soon everyone, not just Rai, will play by my rules and mine alone.”

*     *     *

There was nothing unusual happening today for Chat Noir and Ladybug. Wake up, feed the kwamis, get to work, slave your ass off and go home. Wondering who your partner was under that mask was and if she might return your feelings one day was solely Adrien’s problem. Marinette’s thoughts were more concerned with why, at the age of 25, Adrien still didn’t consider her more than just a close friend. The fact that he’d never had a girlfriend didn’t help either. Oh, and an akuma. Those were a part of their daily routine as well. This time it was a young male, pretty tall, dressed in dark green dress slacks with a matching vest and a white dress shirt topping it all with an impressive fedora adorned by a few peacock feathers on a side. Nothing too crazy or childish this time. Actually, apart from that shiny C stitched on the vest’s breast pocket, this akuma was quite a fashionable one. He could fly and was strong but that seemed to be about the limit of his abilities.

“That shouldn’t take too long, My Lady,” Chat Noir purred at the first sight of the spotted hero. “By the way, you look extremely lovely today. Did you finally fall for me and become this radiant because of the true love we share?”

“Pfft. You wish,” Ladybug snorted. “Quit playing games, Chat. I have a job to get back to.”

_And to my lunch with Adrien. Work-related lunch, but that doesn’t matter._

“I have things to go back to too, My Lady,” Chat pouted. “In fact, I was having a lunch with a dear, cute friend of mine but I still treasure every minute I get to see you.”

“Well, _clearly_ Ladybug doesn’t think _you_ are worth her time, Chat Noir,” the akuma intruded into their conversation. “Maybe it’s time you took a closer look at that cute friend of yours and forget about this ungrateful woman who didn’t bother to reciprocate your sincere feelings for years?”

“Huh?” both heroes frowned and turned to face the Charmer as he called himself. When did he get so close to them? And why didn’t he attack as all akumas usually did? Instead, he was simply standing there and staring into Chat’s eyes.

When the silence stretched too long Ladybug looked back at her partner and gulped. He was staring right into Charmer’s eyes the same way that a hypnotized snake looks at her charmer. His pupils were overly dilated as he repeated after the akuma: “I think you _are_ right, I _should_ look at her more closely.”

 _Oh no! No! No! No! Not again!_ Ladybug’s thoughts raced through her head as she quickly reached for her partner.

“Chat!” she shouted and pulled him to the side. “Chat, snap out of it!”

“I’m completely fine, Ladybug,” the cat-man responded calmly. “No harm's done.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup,” Chat smiled. “I am not under his control or anything. I just finally realized what I should have accepted a long time ago but that is about it.”

“And what is that, Chat?”

“Do you love me, Ladybug?” he suddenly asked instead of answering.

“What?” Ladybug frowned. “Chat, this is not the time for that! We need to cleanse this man.”

“I am not fighting anyone until you tell me, Ladybug,” Chat insisted. “Do you love me the way I love you? Are you in love with me?”

Ladybug dropped her sight down as she nervously chewed on her lip.

“Chat—“

“Yes or no?” he asked again, his voice sterner than she’d ever heard.

“I’m sorry,” Ladybug whispered after a few minutes. “I do love you—“

“Just not the way I love you,” Chat concluded and turned away.

A few minutes passed when neither of them moved. Charmer didn’t move either, silently grinning about something a short distance away before he jumped right in front of Chat Noir again and looked him straight into the eyes one more time.

“If she doesn’t like you, Chat Noir, there is no real reason why you should remain to serve as her partner, is there? Let Ladybug be happy and find her _true_ partner while you’ll be happy with your cute, little friend. And let me give you a _hint_ who really deserves to have your Miraculous—“

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Ladybug cried out and quickly snapped Chat away from the akuma using her yo-yo. She tugged him along as far away from the Charmer as she could, mumbling under her breath: “Not again! I am not letting him brainwash you again.”

A few minutes later, successfully hidden behind one of the chimneys she let Chat go.

“Chat, we need—“ Ladybug started.

“I’ll help you this time,” Chat interrupted, standing up rapidly. “But I think he is actually right about this one. After the battle I am giving up my Miraculous. I’ve had enough of this! I’m a grown man hopelessly stuck on someone who doesn’t even care that much about me. It’s time I started paying more attention to those who do love me and finally accept what you were trying to tell me from the start – you’ll _never_ see me for anything more than a partner and possibly a friend.”

“Chat you can’t!” the girl cried. “What am I going to do without you?”

“You’ll find yourself a new partner,” he snarled back. “Give it to that boy you have a crush on!”

Chat turned away and whispered: “This was a mistake, Ladybug. _Me_ being chosen was a mistake. My feelings for you were a mistake. I am tired of this, LB. _Why_ should I continue doing this when there is someone who I might actually like just as much and who I quite possibly have a real chance with?”

“Chat, no!” Ladybug stepped closer. “You being Chat Noir is _not_ a mistake and you know it! You can’t go.”

She raised her hand trying to reach Chat, to pull him close, to keep him close, to stop him from leaving. For some reason, he seemed to be right there, beside her, yet somehow he felt so far away right now.

“ _I need you_ ,” a painful whisper slipped her lips.

“Let’s go, LB,” Chat ignored her pleading and stepped away from her touch. “We have an akuma to take care of. Then you have to fix The Guardian’s mishap and find yourself a new Chat Noir.”

Ladybug’s heart painfully tightened. _What was going on with him?_ He can’t be seriously thinking of quitting and leaving her alone! He can’t be seriously thinking that she didn’t care for him! It just couldn’t be true! It must have been another of this akuma’s powers because it just didn’t make sense. This Chat wasn’t _her_ Chat Noir and she wanted… needed him back. He had been her partner for such a long time that Ladybug couldn’t even fathom her life without that silly cat anymore. She’d be better off giving up on her hopeless crush on Adrien than to lose Chat…

Marinette froze, too shocked with her own thoughts. She’d better give up Adrien? Why would she even think about that? Her heart went into a mad rush as she looked at the man who was by her side ever since they were chosen, who protected her with his own life, who was loyal despite her constant rejections, whom she might have more feelings then she realized…

“Let’s go, Chat,” she said firmly. “We need to cleanse this akuma and get you back to normal.”

With a sad smirk Chat sprinted ahead.

“I can’t lose you, Chaton,” Ladybug whispered to his retreating frame. “I _must not_ lose you. I’d better give up Adrien.”

They soon found Charmer talking quietly to another man. The victim stared back at the akuma for a few seconds before handling a toddler in his hands to a woman next to him and walking away. Ladybug pressed her lips into a thin line, anger boiling hot in her soul, and jump in front of the akuma.

“Enough with your mind games, Charmer!” she sneered. “ _I want my partner back_!”

“In that case,” Charmer smirked. “I am willing to exchange him for a pair of earrings.”

“You wish!” the girl shouted and ran head on into battle. “I’m getting my Chat back and you won’t stop me!”

The battle was longer than she’d expected. Chat Noir helped but he wasn’t really “enthusiastic” about it. In fact, it was only after about thirty minutes and one Lucky Charm that she was able to finally release the white butterfly from her yo-yo. The second she cried out “Miraculous Ladybug!” she turned to her partner. Chat looked confused a bit, frowning and rubbing his head.

“Chat, are you ok?” she asked. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I guess,” he smiled. “My head’s a bit clouded but it’s getting better.”

“Not thinking about quitting anymore?” she decided just to make sure.

“Not any time soon, my Lady,” Chat smirked.

“Good,” Ladybug sighed in relief and tugged him into a tight hug.

“You scared me there for a minute, Chat,” she whispered into his chest. “I need you and only you, not someone else, got it?”

“Good to know that I am still needed,” Chat Noir responded still a bit dazzled.

“I am serious, Chat. I have no idea what I’d do without you, you silly cat.” She lingering in his arm a little bit longer. “Don’t you dare to do that again.”

A few moments later a loud beeping split the silence.

“I have to go,” Ladybug whispered pulling away slightly. “There are only 2 beeps left before I de-transform. Can you take care of the victim since you didn’t use your Cataclysm?”

“Sure thing,” Chat replied and let her go. Marinette threw one more glance his at him and swung away. She had a lot to think about in light of her new discovery. Maybe that akuma and Chat was right in a way, maybe she should stop pining for the unreachable and pay more attention to the one who had always been by her side and who actually loved her already. Apparently, she loved him too.

*     *     *

“Hey, are you ok?” Chat kneeled beside really confused Cass. “Let me help you up.”

The young man rubbed his forehead trying to get his mind to clear a bit more. Once he felt better, the realization that he was right in front of the hero he was searching for so long hit him really hard.

“Chat Noir?” he asked dumbfounded.

“Yup, that’s me,” Chat smiled.

“I’ve been looking for you for so long,” Cass mumbled. “I really, _really_ need your help.”

“Oh?” Chat was surprised. “Well, let’s talk then, shall we?”

He quickly vaulted them to a nearby roof to avoid interference from curious onlookers. They settled in between the chimneys and with Chat not being on a countdown they were able to talk for quite some time. What Cass learned was a bit disappointing to him but still quite interesting. Neither Chat Noir nor Ladybug knew who the Guardian was so they couldn’t help him. Taking into consideration the way he and Ladybug were chosen, Chat also highly doubted that Miraculous could be borrowed even if said Guardian was discovered.

However, Chat was able to help Cass with a few other things. One - he emailed him a few selfies they took with Ladybug along with a few others he took with Cass as a proof to anyone who doubted that Miraculous superheroes existed. Two – he quickly went off and bought him a brand new laptop to give to Rai and spare Cass unnecessary expenses. No amount of protest on Cass’ part helped. According to Chat Noir he was filthy rich and could afford to buy a million laptops. In fact, he often gave people random items out of his “ameowzing” generosity. He also said something about being indebted to Cass for opening his eyes. That part Cass couldn’t understand fully but Chat Noir refused to explain more. He only mentioned that Charmer’s powers made him realize what he already was thinking about deep inside his heart. That’s why only the part of him giving up his Miraculous was reversed. The idea to give up on Ladybug in favor of Marinette got only a tighter hold on his heart.

About an hour later, Chat Noir dropped Cass back down on the streets and disappeared into the city with words:

“Was awesome to meet you but I have a date to plan with a wonderful, cute friend of mine who deserves a lot more from me than she was getting.”

Cass waved goodbye and headed back to his hotel holding a brand new computer in his hands. On his neck hung the restored whalebone pendant in a shape of the dragon and in his phone were the pictures he needed to prove his words to Rai once and forever. For now, Cass was happy. He got what he wanted. Plus, he had a couple of more days to stay in Paris. Anything could happen. After all, it’s a city of love, full of magic and opportunities.


End file.
